


Yolanda Montez imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Yolanda montez/male reader





	1. Crushing on Yolanda headcanons

· you had been crushing on Yolanda since freshman year but she was with Henry 

· then when she started sitting at the loners table you couldn’t stop staring at her 

· “what do you want?" 

· "nothing" 

· you later grew close being in the JSA and you had feelings for her and it felt like she was feeling the same way but you knew she wasn’t ready after what happened with Henry so you kept it to yourself

· until Beth was watching you two with the goggles on and Chuck spilled the beans 

· "I think Y/N has a crush on Yolanda" 

· "oh my god you think so Chuck?" 

· Beth confronts you about it and you make her promise not to tell Yolanda 

· but then Courtney overhears you talking and gets excited 

· "Y/N you like Yolanda??" 

· "Courtney you can’t say anything”

· “why wouldn’t you want her to know??”

· “because Henry hurt her and she needs time to recover" 

· there were so many times you wanted to tell her how you felt

· even Rick picked up on it and told you to just ask her out already

· you’re training with her in the school’s gym one day and she goes a little too hard on the bag and hurts her hand 

· you’re bandaging up her hand and she looks in your eyes 

· you have the moment 

· you’re looking at each other and you’re not bandaging her hand anymore you’re just holding it

· and she kisses you

· "you kissed me" 

· "is that alright?" 

· "if it’s alright with you than it’s alright with me" 

· "it’s really alright with me" 

· and this time you’re the one that kisses her


	2. Doctor Fate reader headcanons

· you and Yolanda are a great fighting team because you are the perfect balance between offensive and defensive abilities

· Yolanda is skilled in close combat while your powers allow you to fight more from a distance 

· she helps you train in hand to hand combat in case you’re ever caught without your helmet 

· at the end of training you always end up cuddled on the couch to cool down 

· with her still being grounded her parents think you’re all just apart of a study group

· but her brother covers for her when she comes home past curfew from your dates 

· her brother thinks you’re pretty cool and likes you a whole lot better than he liked Henry

· you can always tell when her parents are being tough on her cause she hits the punching bag that much harder 

· the two of you having to stop Courtney from doing something reckless 

· or keeping Beth out of danger 

· you and Rick become bros and you help him ask Beth out

· going out on double dates with them

· skipping lunch to go make out in the gym

· she’s taught you how to braid her hair 

· cute moments with you braiding one side of her hair and her braiding the other and just talking and laughing

· using your telepathy to tell her how much you love her without having to speak

· healing Yolanda when she gets hurt 

· it’s super soft cause you hold her afterwards 

· after everything she’s been through you hold her alot

· when you’re holding her is the only time she feels safe

· being Wildcat isn’t the only good thing that’s happened to her lately


End file.
